The sons of the Dragon
by grankhan
Summary: A tomb appear beyond the wall and nothing would be the same. Crossover NarutoXGameofThronesXOverlod.


**Xxxxxxx The price of immortality.**

Uzumaki Naruto life was strange. Him being a ninja of an age that even time forgot about. it was him the only one that remember when humanity use to kill each other using what is now label as magic. Primordial entities, all powerful beast, an even aliens from the void where the dangers that threat with the extinction of mankind. Naruto had lived a strange life by modern and ancestral standards of human society.

Uzumaki Naruto was also an immortal who roamed the around the globe, sometimes he fell asleep for several hundreds years, just to wake up and wander around more. Writing pornography was a hobby of his, spreading the divinity of his favorite food was also a hobby, role-playing a life was a fancy of him to.

This ancient man genuinely believe that nothing would be able to surprise him anymore. He had seen and do many crazy things in the span of his immortal life.

But even this immortal would begrudgingly accept that sometimes life can punch him with a surprise. Seeing his first and last dragon was definitely one, how the super continent have fractured in many over countless years was another, that time when the planet froze could be count as well.

The latest one has been a nice surprise.

Videogames.

A nice surprise, like that time when he first his first book an finding out that they were good an not boring. Uncharted universes, worlds to explore, unravel the secrets of ancients ruins, clash of mighty armies, speak to treacherous gods and slay abominable demons. Video games allow you all this, your mind was your only limitation.

Naruto was thirsty for all he have missed, everything was new and exciting.

So Naruto became massive nerd.

Ygdrassil was a massive multiplayer game. It let you explore its incredible world with its fantastic maps rich lore, reward you with incredible loot, a well tought system of magic and your custom character could become almost anything. Of course being a multiplayer the PVE was incredible.

Yggdrasil was not "pay to win", anything from the game could been obtained from the game if you put enough time an effort. Yes, there was a gatcha system but it was almost all cosmetic, cosmetic from other player that were allow to sell the ingame stuff they made. Ygdrassil did not want your money, Yggdrasil wanted your soul, Naruto was happy to deliver.

It was a time of pure joy for the hidden leaf ninja.

Ainz Ooal Gown was a guild within the game. With forty-two members. It was one of the top guilds in Ygdrassil, although it was consider evil by many players everyone in Ygdrassil know of Ainz Ooal Gown and its infamous dungeon, the great tomb of Nazarick, it became a legend among Ygdrassil players, many try to break through and that many fail. Even an alliance of one thousand players that assault the tomb fail.

Naruto was a member of that infamous guild, love every moment of it. Thanks to his guild he gain again companions, comradeship, a lover and friends.

But like everything in life, it has to end.

"I apologize Naruto, the baby is crying, I have to go." It pop right next to a tall skeletal figure, just below his chest and ribs a enormous brilliant red orb was floating. Even among the elder liches this lich was supreme, an overlord of death.

Though Naruto avatar could not smile, his body connected to the Neuro Link could an smile at the mention of baby. "Don't worry friend, go with your family."

Several seconds pass with neither making a move, Momonga was still connected to his own Neuro Link, the red dots that were his eyes still glued into Naruto avatar.

Naruto sigh or send a yellow sighing face trough the chat. "I would be find." Momomga was a very polite person an care deeply of them all, especially him.

"Are you sure?, maybe I can stay until the end. I'm sure Yui-."

"Im fine, go with you family boy, take care of them." Naruto interrupted, then send a smiling face. "I'm just going to wait a little more, perhaps somebody else would come online."

"Very well old man, just call me if you need anything. We not want that my daughter godfather suddenly drop dead from old age."

"I'm not old!."

"Ha! You are so old, I'm sure you're gonna out live us all!. Still we miss you, she miss you. Maybe you can come tomorrow to dinner?."

"I promise I would be there." Suddenly Naruto had an urgency of asking about her and her goddaughter, but remembered that Suzuki had to go. "Now go or I would forcefully remove you."

The liche shook his head, then look around. "Ygdrassil two, it would be nice, isn't?"

He did not wait for an answer and disappear, only a "Momomga has left." Appear when once stood the liche.

"Yes it would… Yes it would." He stood up, he was not going to stay here. Nobody would come he knew it. Everyone of his friends have life to live out side of Ygdrassil.

The room was enormous yet compared to the many, many wonders in the great tomb of nazarick this was rather spartan in design. A table was in the middle of the room, it sprung from the flor and fourty-two chairs were around. Each of them were personally design for the people that once sit on them.

He was not going to lie, he was sad. After four years of playing This amazing game, it was going to be hard left. He has an addiction after all.

He walked around the room. His hands touching each and every chair, remembering fondly memories with his many friends. He came to a stop touching a very particular chair, it was the biggest of them all, big enough to allow two people to sit comfortably.

That was beacuse the owners were happily married.

Momonga and BokuBokuchagama were married an with a daughter in real life and Naruto was close to them.

He never lie to himself in this one, he was jealous of Momonga.

After some time of the guild creation Naruto had invited all the members of Ainz Ooal Gown to meet in real life. Some of them had came other not. BokuBokuchagama and his little brother had came. Without knowing she and Naruto began dating, after that they became true friends, after that they became lovers and after that when BokuBokuchagama was ready for something more, Naruto was not, and so they have separated. Fortunately Momonga was there for BokuBokuchagama an everything else was history.

BokuBokuchagama wanted to form a family, she was ready. But the immortal ninja was not, after losing his first and second family to time, he was not ready to lose the third.

He mindlessly walk in front of the most important item of the guild. The staff of Ainz Ooal Gowl - a weapon of sorcerer, mages, warlocks, priest and everyone else that use the Aether as weapon - yet this staff could by use by everyone, warrior or barbarian as long it was a member of Ainz Ooal Gown, it bypass any class penalty.

Serpents recoiled between themselves to form the base of the staff, it heads were holding a chalice and in their mouths were holding precious gems of all types and colors.

"They never let me take you to our adventures, but they are no longer here, let's go." The staff of Ainz Ooal Gown floated to his hand

If you live long enough.

Once an alliance of different guilds and players try and fail to break this mythical tomb. Have they reach to the tenth floor they would realize that the tomb of Nazarick was many things except a tomb.

Beautiful and wide hallways, placidly illuminated by candles, a beautiful starry sky on the ceiling. Even after so much time walking through these corridors, Naruto could not help but marvel at. He was full of pride to be one of those whom have build this place. The wonders he had seen in his long life paled in front of his beloved tomb. If Naruto truly died at some point he would like to rest here.

As he walked his eyes were on everything, trying to remember every single detail. It was a shame he could not summon clones in-game or else he would have pop so many to see this place one final time. The tomb of Nazarick consisted in ten floors, it was so vast that even with twenty-four hours playing non stop you could not seeing half of it.

Just some steps away from him there was the first Npc.

Solution Epsilon, wearing a custom French maid dress, her breast look ready to burst trough the dress at any moment, she was blonde, blue-eyed, one of the Pleiades, Maids who personally served the forty-two supreme beings.

"Follow me." Every Npc in Nazarick coukd obey basic commands.

The Pleiades maid wasted no time to obey.

After climbing some stairs, Naruto was in front of the doors that led to Nazarick throne room. It was a masive pair of door, they easily dwarfed Naruto. A climatic blattle was engrave in the door, Angels and Demons slaughter each other with abandon. Slowly but surely the gate began to open, separating the holy warriors an the unholy brethren.

The throne room of Nazarick was something else entirely.

A mixture of colors and rainbows were floating like a chaotic wonderful mist. Enormus pillars sprout from the floor until they were lost in the cacophony of colors, a blood red carpet adorn from beginning to end, and forty-two standards representing each of the forty-two of the supreme of Nazarick. Finally the throne, not only was a powerful word item but it also was otherworldly. A godly hand tear trough a worldly piece of black diamond, crushed in it hand an the throne room of Nazarick was made.

If the god of the throne rooms existed it would be jealous of Nazarick.

Though the other worldly throne paled beside Albedo. Silky black long hair washed her to her hips, a milky white dress let almost nothing to anyone imagination, her skin was smooth with a healthy tan, and her face was the definition of divinity.

Albedo, guardian of the throne room of Nazarick.

He quickly made his way to the throne. Even he whom was the leader of the guild never sit on it. He was the guild leader because in Ygdrassil you need to have one, but in Ainz Ooal Gown it was more a ritualistic position.

Ainz Ooal Gown was a democracy, everyone have the same level of power within the guild, it was prohibit to sit in the throne of Nazarick, just like it was prohibit to take the staff of Ainz Ooal Gown.

Yet he was alone, the last day he was goin his virtual ass siting on that throne.

Moreover Naruto already took the staff of Ainz Ooal Gown, broking the golden rule, sitting on the throne did not matter that much at this point. So he did It.

"Momonga, Herohero, Touch me, Ulbert, Ankoro Mochi Mochi, Perorocino, Bukubuku chagama, Takemikazuchi." He pointed to every banner in the throne room, remembering the names of his friends. His own banner was the old leaf symbol, a black background with a gold spiral.

23:59

This was it. Four years of his adventuring, meting awesome people an creating something from nothing ended here. He was not going to lie to himself, he was sad. Every time he get close to something it just poff out of existence like a shadow clone. A brief thought cross his mind, one that has cross his mind many times over the many years. He wanted to kill himself, but he was to coward to do that, he promise not to, no matter how much it hurt.

Sometimes he could not even remember the faces of the people of Konoha.

He close his eyes, preparing himself for when the game server would forcefully remove him from the game. Only blackness and big white cloak numbers were his company. Each second was a agonizing.

00:00

He open his eyes.

Something was wrong.

Different and wrong.

Naruto expected to see the darkness of his room apartment, instead he was still in the throne room of Nazarick. He try to cheek the game notifications, just to find out that his interface was not there. Health bar, magic bar, stats, status, spells, party members, game notifications, nothing was there but a clean view in the throne room. He try again, cheek notifications, maybe they have delayed the closing of the game or the possibility that this was Ygdrassil 2 was also possible, yet he try again and fail. The only thing he could thing about is that Ygdrassil developers did not let him log out. But that was so illegal that Naruto did not think that they would risk it, for whatever the reason.

Naruto was an experience person, even if there have been no major world ending conflict since those Otsusuki aliens have come from space thousands of years ago when the world use to be only a super continent. World ending apocalypses and the treat of a violent dead was not easy let go by your psyche.

Therefore Naruto could feel when something was off, a something, or somethings were definitely off.

His chakra was all wrong, it was still there but it was mix with something else. More free yet more limited, more weak yet more powerful. It was hard to explain, hard to explain because it was a paradox, a loophole.

His body was different to. He was the closest thing to immortality in the world, his body at some point that he did not remember anymore stop withering. Primal and pure instinct was the best describion he could give. His rage, pride, hunger, sloth, avarice and many more were like bottomless pits.

He touched his face. He feel that, he could feel scales like that of lizards, he could feel the cold of the throne. Ygdrassil definitely did not have that kind of functions, there was no game that realistic.

A cold realization began to settle, follow by hot panick.

"Calm down." He told to himself. "Breath." It have been many ages since he enter in his sage mode. Nevertheless he did it as easy as ages long past.

He could feel everything around. By his pure power of will he send out a sonar, he could feel his beloved tomb an its inhabitants. From the lowest of spawn monsters, to the mighty guardians. They feel him in return, from the Npc that did meager but important jobs like the maids, to the war machines. He go further, outside Nazarick. It was pure snow white with dead threes everywhere, charred ruins from a long time and freeze salt water that obviously was a ocean.

"….wrong?."

The tomb of Nazarick was located in Niflheim, inside a dangerous never ending marshes full of high level monsters.

"….Father… Wrong?..

Nazarick was definitely not located below a cliff, close to a shore full of charred ruins.

"Naruto!."

That make him go back so quickly that he did not even notice when he was back to his body, fast enough that was painful and his head began ache.

"My lord!, is everything right?."

A thousand times more worried that when Sakura was worry for him, a thousand times more beautiful that Hinata soothing voice. It actually made him remember of the voice of his long dead daughter, Himawari.

Beautiful Albedo was there, kneeling in front of him. Her wings were quivering and her expression was that of worry, sadness an fear.

Naruto stood there watching, mind rebooting. Long ago he got pass an old verbal annoying tick of his, it had been many years since he say it, he even sometimes boast to himself that he got pass it. Nevertheless old habits never die, an when situations that were stressful occurred to him he say it without thinking.

"What is going on?-datebayo."

'Dabe-what?.' Albedo cursed to herself. It was no surprise to her that the supreme beings were so beyond her mortal comprehension that Albedo could not comprehend what they were saying. Sometimes they use so many beautiful and terrible words to speak among themselves.

Although the almighty lexico of the supreme beings was not in her mind right now.

Albedo could not even explain what she has just feel. She was trembling, she was in shock, she was beyond happy. It was as if the lord of Nazarick has enter to her without her permission as it was his right to do so, she belong to him like everything in Nazarick. Albedo could not help herself but ask if those gods that the all father control at his whimp feel the same that she just feel seconds ago.

If they do, she would not mind become one of them. Not that the all father need exercise the same level of control over her, she was his after all.

Also Albedo would have prefer if his master power -She did not have other word to describe what just happen- was only on her. She could see that walking mocus, Solution Epsilon trembling, she was jealous, jealous because everyone in Nazarick should have feel his master power.

"Albedo."

That brought her back from her bliss of feeling her master through her.

"Yes, my lord?." Albedo response was calm, she was the overseer of the floor guardians, she has to be professional. Of course she was so excited that Albedo completely fail to show professionalism. Her face was all flush, her skin was sweating bullets and moiste, an a expression of pure bliss was adorning her face. "Yes⁈." Shirked happily. Perhaps the last of the supreme beings was going to ask her to help him in writing one of his amazing books. Maybe if she was lucky enough re create a scene, or several thousand or a million.

Naruto was speechless an in shock. Ygdrassil tought incredible was still game, not even a game with edge technology. It look amazing, it play amazingly, it was many thing but realism was not one of them. He call Albedo, an Albedo responded back.

He blinked several times.

The flustered face of Albedo was still there.

'Get a hold of yourself old man!.' He reprimanded himself. It was obvious that the most stupid, dumb, improbable situation has happen.

Everything has become real. Naruto did not need a proof, he has just feel it second ago, every living being in the tomb of Nazarick. But he still need a real tangible proof that he was not dreaming, so he got up from the throne.

Albedo did not take her eyes made by her creator from a single moment, the all father was walking towards her. She feel in heaven, wich she was was in an already superior place to heaven, in the great tomb of Nazarick, home of the supreme beings an home to the last supreme being, the noblest of them all, the first one, the all father.

With heavy steps Naruto Approach Albedo, he did not blink, not for a second take his eyes from her. He slowly raise his hand and slowly he put his hand in her head. Naruto could feel the smooth black hair of Albedo in his hand an between his fingers. He did not know what to do know.

Albedo was petrified and beyond happy.

"Albedo." Naruto say for a second time. "To whom you are loyal Albedo?." He cringe for asking such stupid question, but he need to know this, and he need to know if the Npc were just cute toys or they actually were aware of themselves now, that everything was real.

"Of course to you and the forty-two supreme beings my lord." There was no hesitation in Albedo voice, she answered like this was asked every morning.

"And you, Solution Epsilon?."

"We were created by the supreme beings my lord, I am yours to command."

It was the same level of devotion that ninja have to their hidden villages, killers trained since they were kids to be unquestionably loyal. Naruto guessed from Solution response that perhaps Nazarick Npc have a complex for the people that they created them.

"I see". He did not see. "Solution please take Sebas-tian with you, exit the tomb an explore a bit around, don't go far and be back in one hour if you meet someone, kindly invite them. We would wait for you two in the four floor of Nazarick."

"Yes my lord." Solution bowed to Naruto before quickly leaving.

"Albedo." Naruto say for the four time.

"Yesss!." This was it, it was obvious that the all father send the walking mocus away so he could have his way with her. She was drooling, her mind was drooling imagining all the pervert stuff they were gonna do. In front of the throne room nonetheless.

"Tell the guardians of each floor to meet me in the four floor in one hour.." Naruto could see Albedo joyfully expression become disappointed. "Nazarick is in danger." That made her change, now Albedo was the expression of pure professionalism.

"Of course all father, your will be done."

Naruto follow her until she left the throne room, he thought hearing a hearth breaking cry on the other side of the throne room but he was not sure.

Naruto collapsed, not fiscally, but mentally, it has been so long since he was in a stressful situation like this.

He looked at his hand, his fingers closing and opening. He would not be caught unaware again.

**Xxxxxx The all father.**

The four floor of Nazarick was vast. A green forest, a blue lake and a sky full of twinkling stars. It look like the four floor of Nazarick have no end, not even a ranger with powerful eyes could see the end of the green forest, the blue lake or the night sky full of stars. But in reality the four floor was not that big. It was all an illusion.

This green place was defended by the twin guardians Aura and Mare. In the middle of all was a colossal coliseum, inside it any would be invader, would have to fight like the gladiators of old.

Naruto feel weird walking with his new polymorph body, yet it was not a bad sensation. He had missed his old jump suit. The orange, blue and white colors look cool in his opinion, an his whiny blue sandals were even cooler, he even got his goggles back. He had polymorph into his twelve year old himself. The draconian body dressed in heavy robes black and orange in color was just uncomfortable. Not big surprise there the lore of his race stated that steel dragon did not like their body's, preferring that of mortal races.

He walked straight from the entrance of the coliseum until he was in the sandy arena.

It looked even more impressed from inside.

He still could not believe what was happening to him, it was so surreal.

"Lord Naruto!." It was the joyful cry of a child.

Naruto watch as a small person jump from the balcony of the coliseum, landed perfectly and sprinted at full force towards him.

"Aura." Just by saying her name the small child in front of him seem to become happier.

Aura Bellafiora was small elf. She was blond and dark skinned, perhaps her most prominent feature was her eyes, one was pure green an the other pure blue. She was wearing a white full suit with a scaly red shirt. Aura was without a shadow of doubt a cute child.

"Sorry if I interrupted you Aura."

"No my lord!, I am yours to command!." Aura shouted with devotion, at the same time look like a vein was ready to pop in her forehead. "Mare!, what are you doing⁈ Our lord is here!."

"I- i am c-coming sister!."

Naruto saw a person the same size as aura running down the stairs. Mare Bella Fiore was the twin of Aura, he was like her in almost every aspect, but Mare been a boy, was dressed with a short dress. As he ran towards Naruto an Aura, Mare seem to have difficulty with his skirt, as he paused to lower the short dress, in an attempt to cover himself.

'Mare is definitely a boy.' Naruto thought to himself, he helped out his lover back then to made the twins.

"Lord Naruto!." The little elf screamed at the top of his lungs.

Aura and Mare were both happy, their master had come to visit the floor that both guarded. It was not uncommon for their master to visit as it was his right to do so, sit under a tree and look at the star road for hours and hours as if lost in old memories. Meanwhile both elf twins were ready to protect him and punish anyone foolish enough who dare interrupted him on what seemed to enjoy much. Even Aura who was extremely hyperactive person would go quiet just to see the all father quiet with his thoughts.

Aura was a little upset with his brother. "Mare! When our lord comes, you have to greet him immediately."

"B-but s-sister." Mare remain silent, he know well that stare his sister was giving him. Mare firmly believe that the supreme beings had created those stairs to be used, if they did not use them it would be disrespectful to the supreme beings.

As aura began to scold his little brother, Naruto smile watching them both. So very much like BokuBokuchagama and Peroroncino interactions. At the same time he put a hand in each sibling.

The touch was unexpected, but both felt the warm hand of his master stirring their blond hair, both felt the same indescribable sensation as when his master made everyone in Nazarick feel his absolute presence. The supreme being was the same height as them, yet look far more taller than the two of them. With embarrassed faces they looked into the eyes of the all father, he seem to smile with his eyes, which made both of them smile too.

Aura been a little less afraid ask. "My lord why did you choose that form." Everyone one in the great home of the supreme beings know that her master was a steel dragon, famous for their polymorph skill an infamous because they like to live every kind of lives, included mortals like humans, elf, dwarfs and more.

Naruto tilted his head a little, then smile. "My jump suit looks cool eh, perhaps we can get one for you, and you to Mare."

Both twins beamed with smiles, the jump suit look ridiculous, but in the all father it look so cool like everything he put on.

"As for the why. Hmm, this is what I look when I was a child, like you both." That was not entirely true he did know that elfs live far longer that humans, almost to the point of immortality.

The elfs stare at him.

"Oh, by the way there is going to be a meeting here Aura, Mare, I call the other guardian here."

"Ehhh!, My lord, will she be here too?" Aura asked.

'She?.' Naruto tough, this was interesting to know, Aura dislike someone. That meant that Nazarick work as any normal society. Naruto had a rough idea if based in Tabula long descriptions of each Npc, he help him with almost everyone.

"Ohhhh!." Mare exclaimed eyes full of wonder. "E-e-e-that's the staff of Ainz Ooalw Gown!." To see such important item almost drove Mare to tears. He did not deserve to be in the presence of such mighty combination. The master wielding the staff of Ainz Ooal Gown.

"Yes, indeed Mare, this is the real deal." Naruto lifted the staff, a golden aura surrounded it. "I have no idea how long it took to complete it. Me and my friends have to find a powerfull and rare items." Naruto thought that maybe they would both like listen as how Bokubokuchagama gathered one of the gems that now rested in one of the mouths of one of the serpents. "This gem." Naruto pointed to a red gem. "Bokubokuchagama got it after defeating alone a nest of powerful familiars lv99."

Aura and Mare sighed in shock as they heard what their creator did.

Bokubokuchagama had complaining all week that her stockpiles of potions had been severely depleted, in order to get such rare gem/item you have to enter in a nest where those familiars keep spawning indefinitely. The Item had a low chance of being drop, if you have someone else helping those chances decrease even further.

Naruto told them that, Aura and Mare listen with rampant attention to every single detail.

A black hole appear beside them. From it came a beautiful woman, a beautiful vampire. Red eyes, a black gothic dress with red stripes. Her delicate pale hands were holding a black umbrella. With unmatched elegance she began to walk, she had a smile full of confidence in her beautiful face. Beautiful beyon believe, she was Shalltear Bloodfallen a true vampire.

Shalltear look around from right to left as if looking for something or someone. When she put her eyes on Naruto, she all but ran.

Naruto was immediately infected by the guardian of the first floor happiness. So he bear hug her like she to him. although he was a little throw of balance by Shalltear huge breast, it even bounce every time she move around, Shalltear was created in the image of a Lolita, a gothic lolita. Lolita were suppose to be flat chest. Flat was justice were Peroroncino motto.

"Ah, my lord, my prince, my king, my everything, all father." Shalltear put even more strength in the hug.

That sounded very devoted of her, he began to think that he had nothing to fear from Nazarick Npcs.

She actually smell very good, even if Shalltear was undead. Perhaps he would spend the next few years as a vampire, he could imitate one well enough, do that an get Shalltear pregnant.

Naruto blinked.

There it was again, it was as if some sort of primal instinct took over. To live other live and do things.

It was a good thing he had some expirence controlling urgencies. Having a nine tail demon force thing seal inside you gave you that kind of experience.

Shalltear Bloodfallen a true vampire created by Peroroncino, one of the forty-two members of the tomb of Nazarick, was now extremely happy in the arms of the last of the supreme beings, who stayed with her, the all father was truly kind. Her masters arms were warm, it feel so good to hug him. Shalltear could not achieve more happiness as she buried herself more within her master. The true vampire began to breathe erratically as if her undead life depended on it, which does not depend on, because she was an undead.

A vampire diet consisted most of blood. It did not mean they could not consume and enjoy other things. Flesh, organs, brains, Shalltear enjoy them very much. But for vampires dragon blood is by far the most exquisite thing they could consume. "Oh, my lord, my master, my emperor."

Within the lore of Ygdrassil, the first vampire or the real vampire defeated a epic dragon and then drank all its blood and never thirst for for the vital liquid again. Epic Dragons were beings on par with most of the higher gods or lowest demons. So it was no small feat to defeat a epic dragon, nevertheless alone.

Shalltear had never consumed dragon blood, but the last of the supreme beings was one. Her greatest dream and desire was to consume his master blood while having sex, in a feast of blood and Gore. Where she and his beloved master would be covered in their sex fluids and blood, as they make love all the beautiful night and all detestable day. Maybe his master would even allow the use of her vampire multiple wife's, those things could be use fo many things. One day her dream would become true, one day she would stop imagining this scene while touching herself.

One day.

Although Shalltear was now doing the closest thing to her dream. Smell his master as she embrace him. The warm laughter that came from his master made her shiver. Shalltear squeezed just a little more of her against he. To her supreme pleasure, the all father did the same. Shalltear eyes roll behind her head, she was about to faint.

Aura know what her pseudo sister was doing. "Leave the all father, creature." Aura was irritated. Shalltear interrupted them when his master was talking about the achievements of her creator. "Besides you know that instant teletranspotation is forbidden inside the home of the supreme beings, you dare to break the rules of the supreme beings?."

Shalltear regain her normal princess-like herself. 'You little, How dare you humiliating me in front of my master.' thought irritably. "Ah the small elf thing, you should not be here, this is only for adults."

"T-t-w-we're seventy-four," Mare said.

Neither Aura nor Shalltear paid him any attention.

Aura really got annoyed with the thing comment, then smirked maliciously. "Fake breasts."

"Whaaaaa!."

.

'I see.' He could actually see. That explains it.

Shalltear and Aura began to argue, throwing insults at each other.

Naruto saw them curious, it was like seeing again Bokubokuchagama and Peroroncino whom were sister and brother, they use to fight to the most stupid things

"You. Are. In. Front. Of. Our. Master. Stop. Your. Stupidity. Or. Else. I. Make. You. Stop." A huge being of at least two and a half meters, walking on four legs, several eyes on its head, pale blue. It was a huge thing like insect, its race was known as Lord Vernon. He was Cocytos, guardian of the frozen hell. The fifth floor Of Nazarick. "To. Show. Such. Disrespect. In. Front. Of. The. All. Father. Unforgivable." Cocytos was fuming, literally. Huge chunks of frozen air breath out of his mouth showing his fury.

Aura and Shalltear stopped, but keep glaring at each other.

Naruto turn to see the huge lord Vernon. "You are here my friend." Cocytos was an insect warrior. 'Insects are quite popular to choose the way of the Bushido.' Naruto could not help but feel intimidated by the huge pale thing, Cocytos carried a huge spear in one of his hands, a sheath full of katanas on his hip.

"I. do. not. deserve. such. word. much. less. deserve. to. be. his. friend. My. Lord." Cocytos could not stutter, but if he could, he would be blushing and stuttering right know.

"Oh, looks like we all are here." Said naruto watching the new comers.

Albedo overseer of the guardians was walking next to a demon, around a meter and seventy, dressed in a British suit orange with white squares, Demiurge guardian of the seven floor of Nazarick. Naruto approved the color of Demiurgue chosen attire. Demiurgue was a demon known as Imp, long ears, tanned skin and a huge silver tail behind him, plus a pair of huge circular glasses were covering his sharp eyes.

Demiurgue bowed. "Of course my lord. We all are you humble servants." His voice was like sugar, Demiurgue had a passive ability that could control low-level creatures. Naruto knew it but hearing it was completely different.

"I see Demiurgue, keep up the good work then." Naruto saw the predatory smile of Demiurgue, Ulbert would feel proud of his creation.

"Excuse my imprudence all father, but I do not see all the guards gathered, as per your instructions." Demiurgue said sweetly, he would never dare to hurt a member of Nazarick, he love everything the supreme beings created. Unless of course they betrayed the supreme beings.

Naruto shrug. "They have specific roles, moving them from their place would only cost us resources."

The demon nodded in acceptance.

Naruto dust off his jump suit. The guards looked anxiously, that dust should never have touched one of the supreme beings, Maids should be cleaning the all father, the supreme should not be doing things so low beneath him.

"We are in an emergency situation."

Cocytos wanted to know what was happening, this was all strange. He like always was faithfully doing his job, taking care that no one will disturb the tranquility of the home of the supreme beings. Then he felt the presence of his master and then his friend Narberal Gama of the Battle Maids, come to his flor to tell him that there was going to be a meeting called by the all father. "Yes. Even. My friend. moved. to. the. first. floor."

"Yes! The king of terror is in my floor!." Shalltear screamed, it seemed to be constipated, not only her, Aura and Albedo were also constipated. "M-my P-P-partner I mean! My companion is protecting the first floor! As ordered!."

Aura at this point was green and Albedo nodded quickly.

Naruto frowned at them. 'Kyouhukou is Shalltear's companion guardián.' The guardians were divided into two, there were the floor guardians and the guardians who were subordinate to the floor guardians. 'If I remember correctly, the lord of terror is a giant cockroach.'

"Enough, all of you pay your respects and loyalty to the all father of Nazarick!." Say Albedo.

All the guardians were on one knee in front of Naruto.

Shalltear stepped forward. "The Guadian of the first floor, second and third floor, bow to the supreme." with a knee on the floor, a hand on the chest, not daring to look up, Shalltear was the perfect princess.

Cocytos stepped forward. "The. guardian. of. the. fifth. floor. bow. before. the. supreme." simple but implied his complete loyalty.

Now the twins were next. "The guardian of the sixth floor Aura Bella Fiora bow to the supreme"

"E-T-the guardian of the sixth Mare Bella Fiora bow to the supreme" they both had small smiles on their faces.

Demiurge bowed elegantly. "The guardian of the seventh floor bow before the supreme"

"The supervisor of the guardians, Albedo bow to the supreme" slowly and elegantly, the perfect subordinate. "Except for the guardian of the fourth floor, Gargatua and the guardian of the eighth floor Víctim, we are all gathered, please give us orders, we would do everything for the all father."

Naruto was silent, he did not know what to say. He was surprised at what he had just heard. 'Why they keep calling me the all father?,' even so they all looked very cool right now.

Naruto laugh, it was not a mocking laugh, but that of fun and for himself.

"I see, I see, that was very cool, were you practicing it? Or did everything work perfectly?," he ask.

The guardians of course were pleased that their master liked what they had been practicing a little before coming to pay their respects to their master.

"It doesn't matter." Naruto was really happy, as always one thing ended and another started for him. Right now these guardians were the crystallization of the dreams of him and his friends, in this, his beloved home, Naruto felt himself again like when he was a genin in Konoha, with an impulse to protect his beloved home. "Guardians, you are the best of the best, now, our home has been involved in a strange phenomenon. Do any of you feel something out of place?."

Albedo turned to see the others, seeing that no one answered. "We have not seen anything strange, however I would like to check the floors eight and nine lord."

Naruto nodded. "Take care of it then Albedo. Now our home is or was located in a swamp, but when I felt the tomb I realized that there was snow outside."

The guardians felt shivers running down their collective spines just thinking when their master "felt." Nazarick. They all felt it too, it had been incredible, a different experience for each of them.

"Then, please my lord. Let me explore outside in your name." Shalltear was eager as everyone else to show how useful was to his master.

"Sorry Shalltear, but I have already send Sebas-tian and Solution outside, they should be arriving at any moment now."

As if mention his name he should appear, a tall man, straight as arrow, powerfully build an rather old looking, dressed in full black butler custom. Sebas-tian look like only his job matter. Sebastian quickly got on on knee in front of his master.

"Sebas, welcome back."

For a moment Sebas lost his composure at the warm welcome, but quickly returned to his usual professional self.

"Please explain to us what is going on outside."

"Yes, my lord." Sebas rose. "There is no human or humanoid life. Anything alive are small unintelligent creatures. Nazarick is currently located in a shore, close to the sea, there is a cliff that acts as a natural barrier at our back. This cliff acts as a natural barrier, the clif itself is full of uninhabited caves. Yet Scorched ruins are everywhere and is snowing." Sebas did not look like, but he was nervous. He wanted to give more information.

"I see, excellent Sebas, you did well."

Sebas bowed.

"Very well, we can't relax just yet, I want all of Nazarick in high alert during the next twenty-four hours. Constant communication between all of you and everything tightly seal, no one is allow to venture alone anywhere inside the tomb and no one expect for you guardians are allow to go outside, send Shizu Delta and Entoma to look after the Homonculi maids." Naruto look at Albedo and Demiurgue. "You to will be te leaders, I trust everybody in you care."

Demiurgue smile predatory but there was a hint of nervousness behind, Albedo was most difficult to read, her expression was pure calm.

None complain, everyone in the tomb knew that Demiurgue was the military and strategic genius, only beneath the supreme beings and Albedo to, was highly intelligent.

Naruto had to clarify things, so he walked up some stairs, now he was looking at the guardians severely, they were still in one knee. "I want you to be honest." He said dead serious.

For the first time the guardians listened to the serious voice of his master, it must be incredibly important since his voice was usually jovial and playful like that of a child. They used every gray matter in their brains to answer whatever the supreme ask.

"First you, Shalltear, what kind of person do you think I am?."

"The most beautiful being, the stars in the sky pale in front of you, the man whom I love with all my blood. No one is most beautiful that you all father."

"Cocytos."

"More. Powerful, and. strong. That. Any. Of. Us. Everyone. Is. Beneath. The. All. Father."

"Aura."

"Reflective and compassionate, there is none more sage that the all father."

"Mare."

"The most kind, you are the one whom stay with us. You are the all father.

"Demiurge."

"A perfect being, quick to make decisions and to act, your intelligence has non to compare all father."

"Sebas."

"The being who brought us all together, you are the uniter all father."

"Albedo."

"The most noble and supreme of the supreme beings, the best writer in existence. The all father."

A dead silence fell over the coliseum.

Naruto was a little stupefied to hear everyone opinion. Still wondering why they call him the all father, he quickly get over his stupefaction an this one turn into joy. Joy for this was his home, this tomb and all his inhabitants were his family, his, only of for him. So Naruto laugh. The entire coliseum echoed with his laughter. A golden / orange aura began to surround him and he continued to laugh with happiness. "I see guardians, obviously those are your true feelings. I appreciate them a lot. Please I trust you with my home, our home." Naruto disappeared in a orange flash.

**Xxxxxx The beginning.**

Several minutes after have pass since naruto left the coliseum. Yet the guardians still remain in their positions. Shalltear, Cocytos, Aura, Mare, Demiurge, Sebas and Albedo where to shocked to do otherwise.

Finally, after more minutes passed, Mare was the first to speak. "Hm, Sebas, lord Naruto say that no one should be allow to go alone inside the Nazarick. Perhaps you should follow him?, I mean even a supreme being count as no one." There was no the usual stutter in Mare voice, he sounded very anxious.

All of the guardians expression morphed in one of anxiety.

"Of course, lord Mare you are right." Sebas cursed himself.

"Maybe I should go." Albedo was quick to offer herself in taking care of the supreme being.

"Please wait a moment Albedo, our lord give us specific jobs for you and I." Say Demiurge as he rose. "Let Sebas do his job."

Albedo bite one nail but say nothing, Demiurge was right.

Cocytos watched Sebas and Demiurge with interest. Not since the months of shame were the two this friendly to each other, after all, during those horrific months were supreme being fought supreme being they were enemies just like their creators.

"Thank you lord Demiurgue, then I go. Is only natural that I watch over our lord. Please take care." Sebas began to walk away.

Albedo smile. "Of course Sebas Tian, remember to take care of him, also inform me immediately if my lord summon me to his chambers, tell him I would take some time to prepare myself for him" Albedo hands were in her cheeks. "B-but if he want me to do it like this I have no problem, my body is always ready for him"

"Of course lady Albedo." Say Sebas before disappearing.

"Wow, Lord Naruto is amazing, he-he-e is, aa-uhh." Aura did not stutter. But right now she was stuttering.

"Different." Albedo looked up at the sky, heart pounding. "That is why I call him the noblest of supreme beings."

"The all father has always been different even among the supreme beings." Demiurge had a smile on his face.

Mare also had a smile. "Unlike the other supreme beings Lord Naruto."

"He. has. An. Aura. Very. Different. From. The. Others. Supreme. Beings." Cocytos spoke.

The guards nodded in unison.

Almost all the supreme beings had an Aura that made you feel overwhelmed, it was difficult to breathe around them, it was scary, a feeling that the deepest darkness took you and would not let you go, plus you would suffer a terrible death if you challenged them. In a few words, it was scary.

But Naruto did not make them feel that way. Being close to him was comfort and warmth, you wanted to be with him, his aura made you feel welcome, it was like a gigantic ball of joy, it was like watching directly at the sun, and it was terrifying.

"Shalltear." Demiurge looked strangely at the vampire who was still in the same position. "What is the matter with you?."

Shalltear closed her eyes. "Sorry, but when I feel my lord aura envelope me. I could not help but have an accident down there."

A silence invaded the coliseum, everyone knew that Shalltear was a pervert.

"Bitch!." Albedo screamed.

"Ah?, whoever that didn't feel the same as I when feeling the aura of my master must not really love him." Shalltear replied.

Albedo gritted her teeth. "Lord naruto is going to choose me!."

Both began to argue over who was to be the first wife of the supreme ruler of Nazarick.

"Does it really matter?." Aura asked.

"I don't know." Mare said.

"I am very curious to see the results." Demiurge looked at Albedo and Shalltear with calculating eyes.

"Watch what you speak Demiurge! you're making it worst!." Replied Aura.

Demiurgue looked at Aura. "What are we going to do if our master decide to leave us in the end?."

Aura took a step back terrified.

All heads were shot towards Demiurge immediately, even Albedo and Shalltear stopped arguing.

"No, no, no, no, no. Is. Not. Going. Happen," Cocytos, like all the others, had not really thought about if the last of the supreme beings decided to abandon them. For what they were going to do then. Everyone were so accustomed to see the last of the supreme beings to walk around Nazarick, always greeting them or staying on their floors while he was lost in his thoughts. Happy just to seeing him, always waiting for the time he would come to visit.

But what if he finally decided to leave like the others supreme beings.

"Lord Naruto would never do anything as cruel as leaving us!." Mare screamed with barely contained tears.

"We can't even comprehend the mind of a supreme being." Demiurge genuinely felt bad to see the expression of pain in Mare.

"Demiurgue is right, the last is even unique among the supreme beings." Replied Albedo,

The others also had an expression of pain and distress, even Demiurge. "But if Naruto-sama had an heir. An heir of his blood and flesh, who will ultimately inherit its father. As the right of a son to inherit its father. You would not swear allegiance to our master heir? as if was The all father itself?."

That was a mind blowing tought.

"That. Way. Of. Thinking. Is. Heresy." Cocytos was angry, he screamed and his cold air became colder. "We. must. serve. Him. and. protect. him, so. that. Lord. Naruto. never. Leave. Us." But a part of Cocytos knew that there was something strange when he saw his master lost in his thoughts.

"I know you know there is something strange when you see him lost in his thoughts Cocytos, I know that everyone knows." Demiurgue look sharply at each of one of them.

They all remained silent, they all know.

"He is tired." Shalltear answered in a hiccup.

That cut through everyone.

"Exactly. But just imagine for a moment, his heir taking over Nazarick. Our master could just lay back an enjoy his home to the fullest."

"Enough for now. We all have a our dutys, see to them." Broke Albedo.

XXXXX

**Hope you like it. This is actually a re write of my old fanfic. Please understand that English is not my first language, I'm learning still.**

**Naruto character is a steel dragon take it directly from dungeon and dragons. Read more about them or just wait for more here.**

**He is a cleric, you would fully know about its stats and job next chapter beacuse this is only the prologue.**

**Hope to see you again. Kissess….**


End file.
